Let Me Love You
by Birdseyeview57
Summary: Kara goes to another dimension with Barry & Cisco. When she returns, she finds her life is very different than she left it. Being a superhero has its costs. Is she strong enough to pay price or will she make a life-altering decision? Established SuperCorp and WestAllen. Not great at summaries. Check out the first chapter.


**Let Me Love You**: Ch. 1 - Unchained Melody

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl, The Songs Used or Vampires, but all mistakes are mine! **

_**Author's Note**_**: I don't ship any particular characters on Supergirl, but I was asked to post this storyline in its universe. I hope it works for this ship.**

**If you READ IT, REVIEW IT!**

**Don't leave me hanging loves! ~BEV**

* * *

**Suggested Song while reading the first section:** _Unchained Melody – The Righteous Brothers_

Finally figuring out how to get home from the dimension she was stuck in for several hours, Kara flew home aching to see the one person she wants to see after every trying day: Her own special place of comfort. As she gets closer, she can hear her heartbeat. Listening to its calming rhythm, Kara lands quietly on the balcony and watches her move around the kitchen never noticing the differences in the home decor. Her sole focus on the desire of her heart.

Lena oblivious to her smiling accomplice finishes reading the papers Tess gave to her for review over the long weekend. Almost sensing a change in the room, she glances toward the balcony to meet familiar eyes. Shock and fear cover her face as Lena's heart rate quickens threatening to make her lose consciousness. Kara moves to her faster than she can see. Worried Blue eyes catch her before she can collapse and hold her close speaking softly to bring her back to reality.

K: Hey. Lena… You're okay. You're okay, babe. I've got you. No one's going to hurt you. I would never let that happen.

Kara chants in a soothing voice and kisses Lena's cheeks and forehead in an effort to calm her down. Lena's breath starts to even as her eyes stay glued to Kara's worried eyes staring down at her. She lifts her hand to cup the goddess's face as she's cradled and willed to relax. Lena's in disbelief as she studies the face she's longed to see. Had she not taken her pills today?

L: Is this… real? Are you… Am I dreaming again?

Kara chuckles while brushing strands of hair out of Lena's face.

K: While I'm happy to know you've been dreaming about me, yes, this is real. I know it's only been a few hours, but it feels like a dream having you in my arms too. I miss you the second I'm away.

Then Kara gave her that smile she knows Lena loves before leaning down to place a soft kiss onto her lips. Lena on the edge of her sanity relishes in the calming passion the small kiss sends through her. Her hand glides to the nape of Kara's neck in muscle memory. Pulling the blonde deeper into an aching kiss. But Kara quickly pulls away having heard movement coming down the hall.

K: Is someone here?

Caution slowly rising in the heroine as the footsteps get closer. Lena, slightly dazed by the kiss, slowly blinks struggling to get her bearings until she notices Kara's mouth drop slightly while starting at the hallway. Lena turns to see what has her so spellbound.

Two little feet round the corner rubbing their eyes with a slight yawn. Lena instantly stiffens and pushes her way out of Kara's arms to stand up straight and smooth out her nightclothes.

L: Hey Little Hawk. What are you doing out of bed?

Lena moves toward the little girl with concern in her voice. Kara stares in disbelief. Lena doesn't have any friends with kids does she? Her heart picks up watching the two interact; giving Kara a certain feeling she's never felt before. Had she and Lena ever talked about having kids?

AL: I heard talking. You sounded scared. You okay?

Lena smiles at the child's concern. Already feeling that sense of protection within her.

L: Yes, of course. I'm sorry I woke you. It is nothing. Why don't you go back to bed, and I will be in there soon to read to you?

The little girl looked skeptical before glancing behind Lena to see Kara in all her Supergirl glory. She whispers.

AL: Who is that?

Kara walks proudly up to them with a light smile before bending down eye level with the little girl. The little girl's eyes widen as she sees Kara has a cape.

K: I'm Supergirl.

AL: Like Superman?

Kara chuckles before giving her a winning smile.

K: Yep, he's my cousin.

The little girl's face contorts into awe, and Kara can't help but giggle. Lena stares at the two with baited breath watching their interaction like a movie. Kara extends her hand out.

K: And what's your name?

AL: I'm Lori.

K: It is lovely to meet you, Lori.

When their hands touch, Kara's hand warms and her eyes start to glow as she feels her world shake. The emotions running through her she's never felt before. Lena sees this and grabs Lori quickly away. Kara blinks her eyes back to normal and stands a little off kilter. Lena is holding Lori a couple of feet away from her as Lori looks at her hand in awe.

AL: Wow! Mommy you see that? Her eyes glowed. My hand … feels weird.

K: What… What just happened?

Kara was disoriented. She'd never felt that before. Who was this kid? Was she a Meta? Lena looked frightened which is not an emotion she usually possesses. Seeing the concern, Kara moves to comfort Lena only for her to back away again. What was happening tonight?

L: Uh, Lori. Honey. Why don't you head to bed, and I'll be there soon. Okay?

Lena sets Lori down as she begins to protest.

L: Baby, please just go back to bed. I promise to tuck you in and read you a story.

Sighing admitting defeat, she smiles shyly to the superhero and waves before heading back to her room. Kara smiles at the little girl before turning to Lena, her head swimming with tons of questions. What was going on?

K: Lena…

L: I'm sure you have lots of questions, but I… I can't answer them all tonight. Can you please stay with Alex?

Shocked that Lena would send her away, but seeing how exhausted she looked, Kara agrees. Walking back to the balcony with Lena in tow, only now does she notice the differences in the home they shared: pictures on the walls, a new couch, toys about. Confused, Kara turns and asks Lena the one question she fears she knows the answer to.

K: Lena… I… I was gone longer than a few hours, wasn't I?

Lena, with more pain than Kara had ever seen on her face, finally letting the tears fall that had been brimming all night, nods and looks down. Not being able to bear the look, Kara palms her cheek and wipes away the tears having produced her own at the mere idea that she caused the pain on the woman she love's face.

K: I'm... so sorry.

Kara whispers like a prayer to her. Lena holds the hand on her face as Kara ascends into the air staring down at Lena before shooting away.

* * *

**I hope you like the story so far! Let me know! Fun stuff ahead **** ~BEV**


End file.
